The Day of the Demons
by WinchesterLover12
Summary: When demons try and possess the Winchester Brothers, one wakes up a demon and the other...we ll the other wakes up with one hell of a headache. Now Dean's on a quest to find his brother before Sam is lost to him forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Day of the Demons**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me again! This time however, I'm writing a new story with my friend mmm1912titanic! :D. This will be a story both of us will be working on and editing it as well. I will also be updating my other story as well and will finish that as well so don't worry! Now on with the first chapter of The Day of the Demons! :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or the brother's T_T wish I did I would be the happiest person in the world then lol. **

The house sagged on its foundation, the glass that used to be in the front windows long since gone. The sound of the Impala's door hitting the frame filled the quiet and made Sam shoot a glare at Dean over the hood. They'd been searching the outskirts of Stockton for the past hour looking for the demons they had heard were in the area. So far they'd had no luck. This house was the last on the block. If the demons weren't here they'd have to give up and search again tomorrow.

Dean hoped they were here. After the week he'd had the thought of kicking some demon ass was all that kept him from burying his head in a bottle and hoping this entire messed up life just went away. With a shrug at Sam, he rounded the car and followed his brother up the remains of the cracked walkway. There was no sign of movement, but Dean knew that didn't mean much. His gun came out and he motioned to Sam to pull the door open.

"Count of three?" Sam whispered.

Dean stopped, eyebrow rising. "Really, dude? You want to count us in?"

"We always count in," snapped Sam. The shadows under his eyes constricted and for a moment Dean felt bad. Sam'd been taking getting his soul back pretty well. That didn't mean there weren't some rough spots.

"Whatever, dude," Dean said. "Just count already if you're gonna."

Sam shot a glare at Dean when he heard his comment and turned back to the door. "1...2...3." As soon as Sam said that Dean kicked the door down. A loud crash resounded throughout the entire building.

"Well, there goes the element of surprise for us now. If the demons didn't know that we were here before they do now." Sam retorted to how noisily Dean caused their entrance to be.

"Shut up Sam," he said. God, he was so tired of how grumpy Sam was acting. He entered the building first and began scanning their surroundings. The building itself was dark except for the flickering lights. Normal people would think that it was just because of faulty wiring or lights about to burn out. Sam and Dean however weren't normal. Dean's hackles rose. Flickering lights were never a good sign.

He flicked his head over to where Sam was, seeing that Sam was doing the exact same thing as him.

"I think we finally found our house Sammy," Dean said. He began to walk forward ,Sam right beside him, both pulling the bottles of holy water from their back pockets. A gun would hurt a demon, but the holy water would probably cause more damage. Dean snorted. Or at least piss them off. It depended.

The main room was empty so Dean headed through the doorway to the left. Debris crunched underfoot as he stepped inside the small space.

But it didn't crunch under his foot.

Dean had about a second to realize there was someone else there. Someone standing just inside the door. And then something crashed against his forehead and all thought cut off completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Hey guys back again early for chapter 2! We are on a roll with this story currently and are having fun writing it as well! Anyway leave a review and hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Supernatural unfortunately **

"Did you have to hit him so hard? I wanted him because of his looks. They won't do me any good if he's damaged."

The voice echoed in Dean's head, each word taking twice as long as it should to complete. Pain dragged at him, making his eyelids feel stiff and heavy. _What the hell happened? _he wondered. He tried to move, but light streaked across his vision and his stomach flipped.

_Okay, moving not a good idea. _

After a second the nausea eased and Dean risked opening his eyes again. The entire world appeared as if someone had painted it in watercolors but at least it stayed in one place. The man who had been talking earlier was still talking, another deeper voice interjecting whenever the first ran out of breath.

"I thought Mr. Crowley explained it to you, Mr. Nox:," said the second voice. "You're being given the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to own one of the Winchester brothers! His head will heal-and his pretty boy looks with it."

"Hopefully," murmured Nox. He moved, the purple color of his shirt smearing across Dean's vision as the man moved closer. His face came into focus and Dean's gut clenched when he caught a look at the man's eyes. They were black, corner to corner. _A demon_, Dean's sluggish mind supplied. The word acted like a bucket of ice poured over him and Dean swore, his memory of the last few minutes returning. He tried to move but his ankles and wrists were bound tight, what felt like coarse rope pinning his arms behind him.

_Oh, fuck me_, he thought as Nox smiled.

Dean looked up at Nox as he walked closer to him and sent him a nasty glare.

"Well it's nice to see that you're finally awake, Dean," he said with false cheerfulness.

Dean turned his head over to where he knew his brother was probably captured as well. Sure enough when he saw Sam he was tied to a chair, bound. He then noticed the other demon that was staring at him at the moment. Everything began to fall into place when he remembered what the demons were talking about before he had came to full consciousness. _They're going to try to possess me and Sammy, _he thought as he looked back over to Sam.

Sam was currently bound with his hands back behind him. Sam's head rolled forward so that his hair covered his eyes, obscuring his face from view. Dean then noticed that both demons held knives in their hands. Both of the knives curved down to the tip and even he could see that they were extremely sharp. He narrowed his eyes at the demon that was in front of him as he saw him take a step closer, making him directly in front of him.

"So here's how it's going to work, Dean. I'm going to use this knife on your little anti-possession tattoo and we're going to kill some innocents. Tarnish up those pretty souls of yours a bit more. How does that sound?" he said, smiling down at Dean.

"How does that sound?" Dean bared his teeth. "How about you shove it where the sun doesn't shine?" He turned away from the demon just as the other demon poured a bucket of water over Sam's head.

"Rise and shine Sammy boy!" The demon hollered. Sam's head snapped up, spitting out water in painful gasps, unfocused eyes rolling as consciousness fought the rude awakening. The demon brought the knife up so that Sam could see it and his eyes widened.

"Now, how about we take care of the tattoo, Sammy?" Sam glared at the demon, fighting fear. He remembered the first time he was possessed by Meg and how he had almost killed his brother in the end because of it. He didn't want that to happen again. His eyes fell on his brother's prone body. Blood ran from a messy cut over Dean's forehead, but his eyes were clear. Anger and fear rolled across Dean's face and Sam swallowed back a scream as the knife bit into his chest, ripping through the edge of the tattoo.

The demon smiled as blood oozed out and pushed the knife in a bit further making Sam's face contort as he fought with everything in him not to make a sound. He thought he heard Dean yelling, but his brothers threats were drowned by the roaring in his ears. "So brave," murmured the demon, breath hot against Sam's cold cheek. "That's what I like about you, Winchesters: you never give up." The demon stood, knife pulling free of Sam's flesh. The demon studied the ruined tattoo for a moment before turning back to Dean.

Dean's eyes widened, but all he did was smirk at the demon as he hunkered down besides him and pulled his shirt away from his chest. "You know the last person to get this close to me was a lot prettier than you," Dean said to the demon, that damn smirk never leaving his face. "You sure you want to compete with a gorgeous blond who could get her leg behind her head?"

For a second Sam was sure Dean had gone to far. The demon stiffened. And then he laughed, head tipping towards the ceiling. The demon named Nox laughed as well, his chins wagging as the ugly sound ripped from him.

"Do you hear that, Nox?" said the demon holding the knife. "I'm being compared to one of Dean Winchester's many conquests. Do you imagine you'll be able to have as many when you're within his skin?"

Nox's chuckled. "I would hope so, Corvalis. Or less I will be filing a complaint."

Corvalis' shook his head, knife dipping down to run gently across the exposed skin of Dean's throat. "Oh, I'm sure all your needs will be satisfactorily met, Nox. After all, you and Mr. Crowley did make a deal."

"Crowley? What the hell do you mean?" Sam demanded. He pulled at his bonds, rage and surprise making him forget how tightly he was bound. His eyes met Dean's as Corvalis turned, black eyes like an oil slick as they found Sam.

"Does that surprise you, young Winchester? It shouldn't. After all, those who deal with demons often have terrible fates." The smile that slid across the demon's face as he spoke made Sam's gut turn over. That look spoke of evil. Centuries of it.

"Yack, yack, yack," said Dean pulling Corvalis' attention back to him. "Can we just get on with this already?"

"You wish to get on with it? It is not often that I hear such from one such as you." Corvalis sounded amused, but he did as Dean said and moved back to the oldest Winchester.

"Get away from him," said Sam. His voice came out weak even to his own ears. _What is wrong with you? _he wondered, eyes unable to tear away as Corvalis dug into Dean's chest, slashing the tattoo apart in one movement, like one would tear through paper.

Dean's head thunked once against the floor, but other than that he gave no sign that the knife had hurt him.

_You, stupid, stubborn idiot_, thought Sam as Corvalis stood, wiping the knife off on a silk handkerchief.

"Is it time?" asked Nox, fat hands rubbing together, tongue licking at red lips.

The look Corvalis shot Nox was full of loathing, but he nodded, motioning to two demons Sam had not noticed before. They leaked out of the shadows and came to a halt on either side of Sam. Corvalis smiled at Sam. "Do not unbind him until I tell you too," he said.

Both demons nodded, black eyes locked on a spot somewhere over Corvalis' head. Nodding to himself, Corvalis turned to Nox. "You will have your turn once I am in my vessel."

Nox's lips tightened in displeasure. "Get on with it then. The night is wasting away."

"I am aware," said Corvalis dryly. He walked forward until he was nearly nose to nose with Sam. He smiled, that cold reptilian smile that had turned Sam's stomach before. "This won't hurt," he said.

"Don't you touch him," Dean yelled from the floor. The muscles in his neck bunched and chorded as he struggled to get loose. Corvalis didn't even turn. Instead he grasped Sam's chin, tilted his own head back, mouth gaping open farther than any human's jaw had a right to. An inhuman scream bubbled up from deep inside of Corvalis and black smoke poured forth, the stench of sulfur spreading into the room like a poison.

"No!" screamed Dean.

It was the last thing Sam heard before the black smoke boiled through the air between him and Corvalis, tunneling into Sam's mouth, blasting apart lips and teeth clenched tight against it, and disappearing down Sam's throat. And as the last of the smoke slid past his lips, all the bits that made up Sam Winchester-his thoughts, his memories, his emotions-were blasted away like leaves in the face of a hurricane. He thought he tried to scream and then the last of him blew away into the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! We are back now for Chapter 3 of The Night of the Demons! Hope you all enjoy it! Hope all of you have a fantastic Christmas! :D **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural unfortunately. **

Dean was fairly sure this was what it felt like to drown. He'd felt a similar session when Sam had died. That feeling like his lungs were filling, the surface becoming nothing more than a distant smear high above him, water pressing in from all directions, burying him alive.

But somehow this was worse. Because Sam wasn't dead. Not really. But as those beetle black eyes snapped open, despair choked him. Not again, he thought. God, I can't lose Sam again. Wasn't losing him for a year enough?

All resistance faded, Dean's head falling numbly back to the floor as the two demons cut Corvalis loose. He didn't watch as Corvalis cracked Sam's neck, twisting it side to side to loosen the stiffened muscles. He didn't watch as Corvalis smoothed Sam's shirt, brushed off his jeans, and ran Sam's hands through Sam's hair. He couldn't. All he could do was stare at the ceiling, the words 'you failed' reverberating through his skull.

"You know I never knew how interesting it would be to possess one of the Winchester brothers. " Corvalis looked down at Dean, moving to bring himself into Dean's line of sight. Dean turned away, stomach rolling at the brief glimpse of his brother's face stretched into an unnatural smirk.

"Come on Dean look at me. What happened to that bravado, huh? What's wrong don't like how you failed your brother? Again?" He smirked evilly at Dean, but still wasn't able to get his attention. This just angered him even further.

"Manners dictate that when someone is talking to you you like at them directly!" He snarled grabbing Dean's chin and bringing his head up to meet his coal eyes. "That's better. See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

The look in his eyes sent a shiver down Dean's spine. He never thought he would have to see his little brother's eyes like this again. Black, and soulless, and so, so empty.

At the lack of response that he received from Dean he just seemed even more pleased. Not every demon got the chance to wear the Winchester's skin and actually succeed. Right before Dean's eyes his little brother's eyes changed from pure black to his normal hazel eyes. He didn't know which was worse. Black eyes or hazel eyes. He chose hazel. He knew that even though they were Sam's normal eye color it wasn't truly Sam. Not really.

Corvalis let go of Dean's chin, his head landing on the ground with a thump, and turned to look at Nox.

"Whenever you're ready," he said stepping back to allow Nox to go up to Dean.

Eagerness made Nox's face fat wobble. His head tipped back, an inhuman scream rising from possessed man's throat. Black smoke swirled up into the air above Dean and then shot down into the mouth being held wide by Corvalis.

It felt like being smothered, the smoke forcing its way down inside him, filling his lungs, his throat, his belly, making him feel bloated and full. Just as he thought he couldn't take another second of it, something happened. The smoke halted. Pressure built, deep inside Dean, and then the smoke was reversing, fleeing like it was being chased out by hellhounds. The smoke recoiled, flooding back down the fat man's throat, catching the body mid-collapse. Nox couldn't arrest his fall in time and ended up sprawled across the floor, hitting with a harsh smack. The two demons sprung to help him as Corvalis let go of Dean and stood.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Corvalis snarled. "Possess him!"

Dean coughed, chest heaving. His mouth tasted of sulfur, and strangely of sweat. Gagging, he turned his head and spat onto the floor. _God, was that what it was like to be possessed?_ He stared at Sam's back. Sam had been through this twice. Three times if you counted Lucifer.

_Damn, we need to get something more permanent than tattoos, because this sucks ass. _

Nox wobbled, black eyes too wide in his face. "I...I can't," he gasped out.

Corvalis went rigid. "What do you mean you can't?"

Nox lost some of his shock at the cold menace in Corvalis' tone. "I mean I can't possess him." He moved around the taller demon, and ripped aside Dean's shirt, buttons pinging off the floor as they tore free.

"Hey, boundaries," Dean protested, trying to wriggle loose.

"Shut up," Nox spat. Not seeing anything on Dean's front, he flipped him over. Dean clamped down on the grunt of pain that tried to escape as the movement slammed him down on the remains of the tattoo.

"Look," he said, mind racing. "If you're looking for another tattoo, I can tell you right now, you ain't gonna find one. One tattoo was my limit."

"You must have something," said Nox, desperation clear under the anger. His hands went to Dean's belt, but a voice from the doorway stopped him.

"No one told me there'd be a nudy show tonight. And if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not be included," drawled a rough voice.

Dean's head snapped up. Bobby Singer stood in the doorway, shotgun up and primed. His eyes flicked down to Dean before settling on Corvalis. A muscle jumped along his jaw under his beard, but otherwise he gave no sign that seeing Sam with black eyes and blood running down his front from the ruined tattoo was bothering him.

Fear and relief set up camps in opposite sides of Dean's stomach. Fear that they were still outnumbered. Relief that made this way they had a chance of getting out of here in one piece. Fear jumped on relief and pounded it into the ground with Corvalis' next words.

"Bobby Singer, what a not terribly unexpected surprise." Black eyes took in the shotgun, an indulgent smile pulling Sam's lips apart. "Do you really think that's a threat? I know you won't do anything to damage this fine young man."

"Now I wouldn't say that," said Bobby. "Sam's been a real pain in my ass the last couple of months." And with that he leveled the gun at Sam's chest and pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note: And there we have it you guys! Another chapter for all of you to enjoy! Anyway please leave a review for us! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Back again for another chapter! The first part of this chapter will be in Sam's POV then it'll switch at some point out of his POV just wanted to let all you know that ahead of time! Now on to Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural.**

Pain.

It was the first thing Sam became aware of. Horrible, terrible pain. A scream contorted his throat even though he wasn't aware of sending the signal to his mouth to open. All he knew was that his chest was on fire, the feeling something akin to being bathed in acid.

Dimly he was aware of yelling voices, hands gripping his biceps, and the sound of a shotgun booming in a small space. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his limbs to cooperate. His legs moved of their own accord, feet loose and floppy as the hands on his arms dragged him backward.

"Sam!"

It was Dean's voice, laced with desperation and terror. Sam tried to turn his head, to look at his brother, but his head refused to follow his commands.

_What's wrong with me? _Sam thought.

Then his mouth moved and he remembered.

_Possessed. I'm possessed. _Horror flooded him as his voice reached his ears, barking angry commands at the two demons helping him along. "Hurry you fools!" his voice snarled, the consonants clipped in a way that sounded like he was fighting an accent. The room spun slightly as he was helped out through a door and into the night. Cold wind gusted, pulling the remains of his shirt flat against him and sending spikes of agony racing along his nerves.

_Jesus, what did Bobby shoot me with? _

"Holy water," his voice snarled out. "And you can believe your man will pay for that later."

If Sam could have started he would have._ Can you hear me?_ he thought.

"Of course I can," said his voice. "I am you; hearing your thoughts is not a stretch."

One of the demons let go of his arm long enough to open the door of a town car. Sam's body climbed in of it's own accord and settled against the seat. His hands ripped away the remains of his shirt and Sam had to agree wholeheartedly with the stream of curses coming out of his mouth as he caught a glimpse of his chest. The skin was red and burned, and in some places gone altogether, bits of shell and rock salt embedded deep into the muscle.

If Sam wasn't so freaked out he would have been impressed by Bobby's ingenuity. But as it stood, all he could worry about was that for the third time in his life he had no control over his own body whatsoever.

He tried to send a signal to his hands, tried to get them to stop moping at the blood with the handkerchief handed to him by the demon who'd climbed into the backseat with him, but his hands didn't so much as quiver. Corvalis had too good a hold on his body to allow it.

_God damn it! _He screamed, the words vibrating through him, but refusing to fall from his lips. He could do nothing to stop Corvalis. Nothing to reverse the course of the car that was currently taking him farther and farther away from his brother and Bobby. Using every mental muscle he had, he flung himself against the edges of his mind, trying to get his body to move. Trying to prove-even if just to himself-that he was stronger than the demon. Strong enough not be kept prisoner in his own skin.

But another, darker presence blocked him, keeping him from doing anything but bang against the very edges of his senses. He might be able to hear, see, and feel everything, but he was not in control.

Corvalis was. And he proved it the next instant. There was a feeling of sudden weightlessness and then he was falling away, back into the darkest recesses of his mind. The last thing he felt before he fell away completely was Corvalis' rage and a burning desire to be rid of Sam. A few seconds later Sam thought no more.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Corvalis was angry. No. Angry was an understatement. Nothing could match the rage he felt. Dean Winchester was supposed to be possessed right now. But instead he had been left free, saved by a blasted mechanic in a dirty ball cap.

The other three demons in the car were silent, feeling the rage emanating from the tall body folded into the back seat. Not even Nox spoke. He didn't dare. Not with Corvalis' eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

Corvalis fingered the knife he felt in his pocket, the rough serrated edges biting into his flesh. Each cut sent tiny shocks through him and he jerked his hand away. What in the world? Reaching back in, he tentatively withdrew the knife, sucking in a gasp at the sight that greeted him.

A demon killing knife. One of Ruby's if the designs carved on the hilt were any indicator. His head turned back towards Nox, a plan beginning to form in his head.

"Pull over," he said, sliding the knife back into his pocket.

The driver's eyes met Corvalis' in the rearview mirror, eyebrow rising slightly. Corvalis gave a tiny nod and pulled the door open as the car dragged to a stop on the side of the road.

"Out," Corvalis said, jerking Nox's door open. Nox swallowed eyes jumping and shifting as he reluctantly slid free of the car. On the other side, Nox's bodyguard, Xeon climbed out, body tense as if he could smell Corvalis' plan.

But at a nod from Corvalis, the driver slammed Xeon face first into the metal rim of the door. Nox turned, a shout forming, but before the words could claw free, Corvalis brought the knife up and across Nox's throat.

There was a bright flash of light from inside of the human that Nox was possessing and then like a candle, flickered out. The body landed on the ground, eyes wide open and staring, dead. Without looking, Corvalis threw the knife across the top of the car. He saw the flash out of the corner of his eye as the driver slammed the knife between Xeon's ribs.

Shaking off the drops of blood that had splattered across his fingers, Corvalis bent over and patted Nox down, finding the slim cellphone in his back pocket.

"Well, that worked out better than I'd hoped," said the driver, coming to stand next to Corvalis. He handed Corvalis the knife.

"Yes," said Corvalis, fingering the edges. "Sam Winchester having this on him was a stroke of luck. I knew it was a possibility of course, but there was a fifty-fifty chance it might have been on Dean."

"Do you think bringing Eve one of the Winchester's instead of both like we promised will be enough?"

Corvalis looked down at the bodies of his two so called allies and smirked. "It should be. After all, Dean Winchester is useless without his brother. He's probably falling apart as we speak."

"And you don't think he'll contact Crowley? Try and find us that way?"

"Let him. Crowley knows nothing. I only followed that slimy little toad because he somehow managed to make himself the Kill of Hell. Once Lucifer returns, that bottom dweller will be a thing of the past." He lashed out, slamming his foot into Nox's ribs. They crunched satisfyingly underfoot. "As will his followers. All that support Crowley has will be destroyed, but ones such as you and I? We will be rewarded beyond our wildest dreams."

The driver smiled, teeth sharp in the dim light. "So it begins? No more biding our time? No more waiting?"

"No more waiting." Corvalis turned his head away from the bodies of Nox and the lesser demon and looked at the demon beside him.

"We have work to do now, Quinn. Go to Eve and make arrangements for her to meet with me. Go. Now." Quinn nodded, face becoming serious at the harsh tone in his bosses voice. Corvalis was not above killing his own if they dared question him.

Quinn fled his host, black smoke spiraling into the air, racing towards the last known location of the Mother of all.

Corvalis watched until the smoke was lost to the darkness and then turned towards to the car. His lips turned up into a smirk as he slid inside and left the two dead bodies behind.

**Author's Note: And there's chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review and hope all of you had a great Christmas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Author's note (mmm1912titanic) - Hey all, this is Chapter 5 and in it we'll find out just how badly Dean takes it when you walk away with his Sammy ;) **

**Author's Note (WinchesterLover12) - Hey guys! As mmm1912titanic said you guys get to have a little look at how badly Dean might be taking this little escapade that Corvalis did while in Sam's body. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Which sucks. That is why we play with them ^-^**

Dean wanted to kill someone. Preferably Corvalis while not in Sam's body. But Corvalis, Nox, and Sam were gone. Gone in a swirl of shotgun smoke and rising steam. Dean cursed in every language he knew how, practically tearing the skin from his wrists, but he couldn't get up, couldn't follow after his brother.

The sound of pinging gravel and a racing engine reached him, followed by another blast of Bobby's shotgun and then footsteps came back, running across the old wooden boards making them bounce. Bobby appeared, face flushed, mouth a grim line.

Without a word he crossed to Dean and slashed through his bonds with his pocket knife. Dean hissed as the rope grated at the open trenches that all the fruitless tugging had made. "Sam?" Dean asked.

"He's still alive if that's what ur askin'". Bobby ejected one of the shells and handed it to Dean. It felt oddly heavy, but light at the same time. He shook it hearing a faint sloshing and his eyebrows nearly climbed into his hairline. "Holy water? You made holy water shotgun rounds?"

Bobby shrugged, taking the shell and slotting it back into the shotgun. "Figured with all the demons after ur fool heads, it was best to come prepared. Can you stand?"

Dean nodded. But he still took Bobby's hand and let the older man pull him up. His vision darkened for a moment, head sending out a painful throb reminding him of how he'd ended up hogged tied in the first place. "God damn it," he swore, running trembling fingers through his hair. "How the hell did this happen?"

"You were set up," said Bobby heading for the front door. He pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Dean. It was small, the size of a malt ball.

"A tracer?" Dean asked. "Where the hell did you find this?"

"Not a tracer, you idgit, a bug. Someones been tapping our phone lines. They must of heard every detail of the case and decided to get here before ya." Bobby paused, a grim look tightening his features. "That or they set up the whole thing and were just bugging us to make sure you fell fur it."

Dean's fingers tightened around the bug and then he threw it to the ground and stomped on it, grinding it into the dirt. It shouldn't have made him feel any better but perversely it did. "If I ever find those bastards they're going to wish they'd stayed in hell."

"Agreed."

With hands that shook, Dean climbed into the Impala, the car roaring to life and following after Bobby. There was nothing they could do here. But there was a demon Dean wanted to talk to. And maybe stomp until he was nothing but a slimy paste across the ground.

SPNSPNSPN

The drive back was made in complete silence, Dean's head hurting too much to even think of turning on the radio. Besides, it didn't feel right, listening to Metalica while Sam wasn't there to gripe at him.

Sam.

Half of Dean still couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that he'd lost Sam. Again. The other part of him was screaming. In rage or terror he couldn't tell. He was barely aware of the miles passing and it was with some surprise that he found himself pulling to a stop in front of the junkman's house, Bobby right behind him. Without a word, Dean took the short flight of steps into Bobby's house, focus on one thing.

The book of demon summonings in Bobby's library.

The book was old, its pages faded and crinkled in the corners. But Dean flipped through it, heading for the spell they'd used only a few times before. One to bring a demon to them. Hunters don't often have call for this one. Banishing demon's is usually what the job calls for. But knowing how to bring a specific demon to you is something that came in handy once in awhile.

Like when you were dealing with a demon that was one big bag of dicks.

"A summoning?" asked Bobby. "You going to try and summon the bastard?"

"No," said Dean, heading for the supply closet. "I'm going to call his boss and torture him until he gives Sam back."

Bobby's eyebrow rose and he scratched at his forehead. "You want to tell me who that is or do I have to guess?"

"Who do you think? The dick you had the liplock with. The one you sold your soul to? Ringing any bells?"

"Crowley?" said Bobby incredulously. "You think _Crowley_ is behind this?"

"Yeah." Dean put down the box of **(mystery ingrediant)** on the desk and began to draw the symbols on the page onto the hardwood using the chalk he'd found on the desktop. "The bastard who possessed Sammy claimed that the other one made a deal with him. That he'd get to possess me or some shit."

"And why didn't he possess you? Way it looked, he had you dead to rights, son."

Dean pressed so hard down on the chalk that it snapped. Swearing, he tossed the shorter piece away, but didn't continue writing. He hadn't had much time to think while it'd been happening-and he'd tried his best not to think on the drive back-but it was a good question. A damn good question. Why hadn't Nox been able to possess him? He almost had, the lingering taste of sulfur in the back of his throat attested to that, but something had stopped him. Sent his black-smoky ass packing before he could set up camp.

"I don't know," said Dean, shaking his head. "He just...couldn't."

"Couldn't? Like he tried and failed? Or like he didn't have time?"

"Oh he tried." Dean didn't look up, keeping his eyes on the lines he was drawing, making sure they connected, not wanting to admit (even to himself) that he was afraid of Bobby's reaction. "But somehow I...forced him out."

Bobby gave a sound halfway between a scoff and a snort. "That's not possible."

"Hey, on any other day, I'd agree with you one hundred percent. But I know what I felt, Bobby. The demon started coming in and for whatever reason I was able to upchuck him-like that cement sludge they call chili at Paula's Diner on Route 66."

The lightness in his tone didn't match the fear in his eyes. Freaky things happened around the Winchesters all the time. Hell, sometimes the Winchester's were the cause of those freaky things. But never before had something happened directly to Dean that he couldn't explain or blame on magic or ghosts or demons.

Whatever force expelled Nox from him-it hadn't come from outside. It'd been something that he did-subconsciously or not. And that worried him more than a little. Sam was the one with the freaky powers not him.

Not wanting to think about it, Dean finished the drawing: one long line criss-crossed by two triangles going in opposite directions, small circles at each point to hold the candles.

"Are you sure you should be doing this now?" asked Bobby, hovering at his elbow as Dean mixed the ingredients required. "We don't know what affects almost being possessed could have on you; not to mention no clue how you aren't possessed in the first place! What's to say this whole thing isn't another trap to get Crowley here and get us killed?"

"I don't know, Bobby. Why don't we ask him?"

Without looking at the other hunter, Dean knelt before the summoning ward. One flare of a match later and all the candles were lit. Without pause Dean dropped the still lit match into mixture and said the summoning, bellowing Crowley's name at the finish.

The flames flared but quickly died back to their normal height, the brief wind kicked up by the spell dying as well. "Come on, you bastard!" Dean yelled after nothing happened.

"Oh, come now," came a voice from the behind him. "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

Dean swiveled, gun out and trained on the demon behind him. Crowley simply smiled. "Hello boys. Miss me?"

**Author's Note: And there's chapter 5! Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! **


End file.
